


The Fairest Kraken in Pyke

by ichdeutscher



Series: The Tale of Jon Targaryen of Dragonstone [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ramsay Bolton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, House Bolton, House Greyjoy, House Stark, M/M, Omega Theon Greyjoy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichdeutscher/pseuds/ichdeutscher
Summary: Theon is the youngest son and only omega child of Balon Grejoy and Alannys Harlaw. Eventually Robb Stark saves his life and brings him to the capital, where he meets the wild Ramsay Bolton.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: The Tale of Jon Targaryen of Dragonstone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594711
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxwonderlandxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxwonderlandxX/gifts).



> This is the first of a two chapter work. It's a sort of spinoff of Theon in In View of the King. Special shoutout to XXwonderlandxx for giving me the idea to do this story in the first place!

The Fairest Kraken in Pyke 

1

I was born on a stormy night, with the fierce waters crashing upon the castle. My mother had done it before, thrice before, and my birth was not a momentous occasion due to that, but I was her first omega and that mattered to her, even if it did not matter to anyone else. My father was off getting drunk while I was born. That, I know for a fact. Asha told me herself. Of course, that is somewhat in conflict with what Maron had said. He told me that my father was spending some quality time with his saltwife. Personally, I like to think that he was drunk. For some reason, that made me feel better.

Pyke is no place for an omega and especially not a pretty one. Not that I was particularly pretty, but you could say that I had the complexion of roses. No, I was alluring and sexy, but not exactly pretty. In the entirety of my time at Pyke, I had only known one omega and that was my mother. She was so kind, that one. She would brush my hair and sing to me. Of course, she would only do that after dark. Father would have been livid to see her be so soft. She would tell me that someday I would marry a prince. She would say that my husband would be handsome and tall and important. She would say that he would only have eyes for me.

Strangely, I cannot truly recall when she died. Or how she died, for that matter. But I do remember that it was under extremely suspicious circumstances. Rodrik had told me once that she had tried to run off with a sailor and a ship and she did not make it far. Rodrik would tell me a lot of lies, though. I did not know why at first, but I think that it made him feel better to make me feel worse. He deserves the big brother of the year award, right? Right.

“We’re going off to kill some fucking Greenlanders. We’ll burn their fucking towns to fucking ground. Turn them all to dust.” Maron said and then patted my head. Maron loved to curse. It was his favorite thing in the world. He loved cursing more than he loved drinking or sex, more than he loved any of his family, more than he loved his own life. He loved to curse. Then Rodrik turned to me and smiled. “I’ll go out and make some omega Greenlander my saltwife. Maybe I’ll bring the prettiest omega back and you can play with them. They would play with you during the day and then I’ll shove my cock in them at night.” He gave me a playful slap on the cheek and then he left. He followed after Maron and boarded the ship.

“I did not bring you here to question my orders, Robb. I brought you here to watch and I wanted you to learn. Not to question me.” The King had said. He was sitting in my father’s seat, the Seastone Chair. Though at the point, my father was dead and my brothers were dead and my sister was dead, so technically it was my seat. The King thought that I should die. He and his men had killed my family and he wanted to kill me. The Royal House Stark did not take kindly to rebellion. His son and heir, Prince Robb, had told his father that I did not deserve to die. Robb might have been a year or so younger than I, but he was an alpha, so he was taller and more physically mature. It even looked as though he had started growing a mustache. Though, it might have been simple dirt.

“Father, you can see that he is but a helpless omega. It is one thing punish the alphas, but it would only be cruel to punish the omega here.”

The King frowned but it appeared as though he was considering what Robb had said. I was thankful for Robb’s interceding on my behalf. I did not want to die. Especially not for something that I took no part in. Then the King asked, “What would you have me do, Robb?”

Robb took a good look at me, sizing me up and down. At that moment, I knew what he wanted. He desired me and wanted to make me his saltwife. Of course, I didn’t hate the prospect. He was handsome and tall and, most importantly, a prince. He then responded to his father by saying, “We could keep him in the capital with us, in the Red Keep. It could keep the people of the Iron Islands in the line, knowing that we have the last Greyjoy in our charge. He will be given duties, but he will receive the respect that someone of this birth requires.”

The King squinted at me, as if he were trying to make his decision whether it was a good idea to let me live or not. Finally, he spoke, “Fine. But he will be your personal responsibility. And if he causes any trouble, it will your responsibility and yours alone.”

“My name is Prince Robb of the Royal House Stark. What’s your name?” Despite being Ironborn, I did not like ships. They made me queasy and nauseous. As for Robb, when looking at him up close I had to admit that he was handsome, but in a spoiled, Greenlander sort of way. Not in a rugged, manly Ironborn way. I turned away from Robb and I heard him growl in response. “You could answer me, you know. I did just save your life!”

I rolled my eyes, but he was right. I did not want to spend my time having pointless banter. I knew what he wanted and I would have preferred he just made himself plain and got on with it. “I do not know why you Greenlanders must always beat around the point. Just say what you want. You would like me to undress and make myself naked for you. You would like me to be your saltwife, that is why you saved my life.”

I watched the prince’s face go from confusion to laughter. His laughter only made me confused in return; because I was beyond certain that I had not said a single thing that was funny. “What in the seven hells are you laughing at? As sure as I hold to the Drowned God, I have not uttered a single funny thing!”

He continued laughing for a bit. Then, the ship hit a nasty wave and the prince was knocked to the floor. That made me laugh. He stood up slowly and brushed himself off. He walked over to me and offered, “Truce?”

I reluctantly nodded, “Truce.” Then, I added. “And my name’s Theon. Lord Theon of House Greyjoy.”

Robb smiled and simply nodded. “I knew that. We should be friends.”

I squinted again and asked, “So you don’t want me to be your saltwife?”

Robb just shrugged and responded, “No, I don’t want that. When I choose an omega, they will be the most dazzling creature I have earlier laid eyes on. Not too insult you; you are truly a specimen to behold. But I will know my omega is the one the second I lay eyes upon them.”

I laughed at that. I had not had any beliefs in the “soul mate” prophecies that some liked to tell, but I knew that I could make Robb want me. If I played my cards right, I could even be the consort to a king or something. I took a step forward and stroked Robb’s cheek. He raised an eyebrow at me and I pushed my lips against mine. I had to most of the work, but I expected that, he was a Greenlander virgin, what else could I expect?

I took a step away and Robb had a smile on his face. He cocked his head to the side and remarked, “You are a very nice kisser, you will make some lord very happy one day, just not me.” He stuck his hand out to me and asked, “Friends?”

I nodded and shook his hand. “Friends.”

Robb and I became the best of friends. We would spend all our time together. He would take me to his lessons and he would help me with some of my duties around the castle. He arranged for my quarters to be next to his. His father even gave me some money and some castles for my dowry, so I would be able to marry a reputable lord despite the fact that I was the son of a traitor.

Robb was 16 when he first began to make appointments with lords as his father, The King’s, health deteriorated. Robb and I did not talk about that, though. He and I and everyone in King’s Landing knew that he would be king sooner or later and as time went on, Robb was forced to take on more and more responsibility in the Red Keep. Eventually, he asked me to assist with appointments. It was an honor far above my station, but one that I took very seriously.

Robb took appointments in the Great Hall, but because of my lower birth, I had to take appointments in a lesser hall, someone near the kitchens. I sat in a beautiful chair, made of gold. I felt like a King. Once I was comfortable, the squire began to announce the lords that had appointments. “Lord Theon of House Greyjoy, I present to you Lord Roose Bolton, Warden of the North.” I knew about Roose Bolton and his bizarre ways. His ancestors, House Bolton, had taken over the ruling of the North when Robb’s ancestors had become kings. He had a son, a trueborn son once named Domeric, but he died and strangely no one talked about it. 

Roose approached me with a young man trailing behind him very closely. He was pale, with black dark hair. He had a bit of a wild look about him, the look of the North. The both knelt to me and Roose spoke first, “My lord Greyjoy, it is my pleasure to greet you here.”

I nodded curtly, trying my best to mimic everything I had ever seen Robb do. Yet, I could not help but stare at the man behind Roose. Was he his squire? Or maybe he was just a nephew or something. The young man looked at me, stared at me with his cold eyes. I could not take my gaze away from him. Then, his lips grew into a smile.

“Who is the young man here with you?” I asked, desperate to know more about him. Roose looked over at the young man and then he looked back at me. “This is my bastard son, Ramsay.” He pushed Ramsay, which forced him even closer to me. He licked his lips and smiled at me. Then he slowly pushed his hips towards me, showing his large erection. He then smoothed it over with his hand. I gulped in anticipation.

“He is the reason I have come here, if I am to be honest.” Roose continued. “My trueborn heir is dead. Before I ask the King to legitimize him, I think it would be wise for him to spend time here in the capital. I ask humbly that he may be an addition to Robb’s party of alphas. I know Ramsay is but a lowly bastard, but one day he will be the Warden of the North. Besides, House Bolton and the Royal House Stark have ties that go back for thousands of years.”

Yes! I wanted Ramsay to be around all of the time. And someday he would be the Warden of the North, even if he was a bastard at the moment. But really, there is nothing wrong with being a bastard. He was not given an option about being a bastard. Robb would not mind that Ramsay was a bastard, he was tolerant.

“Robb would be pleased to have such a strapping young man, such as your son to accompany his party of alphas.”

Ramsay smiled wickedly and said, “I hope this will be the first time of many that we meet, Lord Greyjoy.”

I nodded in complete and total agreement. “It would be a shame if we were not afforded the chance to meet again.”

I saw Ramsay several times after the first time we met, but we were never afforded a chance to talk. That is, until the day of the hunt. I had always wanted to go on the hunt, but Robb insisted that it would not be safe for me, an omega, to be in a group of alphas. I told him that I could handle myself, but he told me that it just would not be safe. Instead, I busied myself by playing with some of the weapons that were laid out for the alphas. I picked up a sword and examined it. “You like that, do you?”

I dropped the sword out of fright. I turned around, only to see Ramsay himself. He smiled and picked up the sword. He growled primitively and walked over to me. “I have never in all my days seen an omega hold a sword.” Then he smiled. “That’s fucking hot.”

I giggled like a child and he continued, “I could teach you how to use the sword, if you like.” Drowned fuck, I was so wet. My body ached for him. I had never wanted a man so much before and I needed to feel him on me, in me. I coyly remarked, “Maybe you can teach me how to play with that sword between your legs.”

He stood and looked at me for a few seconds, not saying anything in response. Then, he dropped the sword on the ground like it was nothing. He walked over to me, roughly intertwined his fingers with my hair, and kissed me. It was rough and callous but I loved every second of it. He smelled like firewood and neat, His was clean and washed. His hair was unkempt. His tongue explored my mouth and it was wonderful. Then he roughly grabbed the hem of my breeches and even more roughly pulled my breeches to the ground. I gasped and he disconnected our lips. He stared at my body and smiled. “You are beautiful, my sweet bitch. Tell me that you are mine.”

I could hardly breathe. “I am yours, Ramsay. Make me yours.” He growled again and I loved that. He was a true beast of a man and I could tell that he was no longer in control of himself. I felt myself submit to him completely and totally. Then, I felt him shove a finger inside me. “Drowned fuck, Ramsay!” I screamed. He gave me a playful slap across the cheek and said, “Shut the fuck up. Being loud like that will only get us caught. And I will not stop until I am finished with you, Theon.”

He then added another finger inside me. His fingers were pulsating inside me and I loved it. Gods, it was the best thing I had ever felt. I was biting my lips so hard in the attempt to not make a sound. I could taste the blood from biting so hard, but I refused to stop. Suddenly in a bout of courage, I reached for his breeches and yanked them down. In response, a big, red, pulsating cock came out to greet me. It truly was a sword, ready to attack and bury itself inside me. Ready to give me children. Ready to fuck me. With all the strength in my body, I grabbed onto his cock and began to move my hand up and down his fierce rod. He moaned in his deep voice and muttered, “That’s right. I knew you wanted me. I wanted you the second I saw you. I wanted to fuck you right in the hall, right in front of my father. I’m going to fuck you now. I’ll fuck you every day afterwards, until the day I fucking die. You are mine!”

He pulled his fingers out of me and I sighed at the loss, but I knew that I was soon find something much larger inside of me. He kicked his breeches off and he aligned his cock with my entrance. He teased me a bit and rubbed his cock up and down, but he eventually thrust his thick rod inside of me. “Oh fuck!” I screamed. That outburst was met with another slap. He began to roughly thrust himself inside me. He wrapped his hands around my throat and told me, “Gag yourself if you have to. But shut the fuck up!”

I bit my lip again, but even that wasn’t enough to distract from the thrashing I was receiving from Ramsay. Instead, I took his fingers from around my throat and shoved them in my mouth. He seemed to like that, “Fuck yes, you fucking slut. You are going to be my fucking slut. Your entire body belongs to me and me alone.”

His rod thrashed into me again and again and again. It felt so good. His heavy balls slapped against me and I was in pure ecstasy. It was the best thing I had ever felt. I knew I was close to my climax. “Fuck Rams, I’m going to cum!” He slapped me again and I fucking loved it. “Cum then, sweet bitch. Cum for me.” With his words, I came. It was without a doubt, the best orgasm I had ever had in my entire life. I could feel myself squeezing around his cock and I was certain that he was soon to spill his seed inside me. “I’m going to fucking cum in you. I'm going to give you a fucking bastard.” Then, he spilled inside me. It felt so thick and heavy as he emptied himself deep inside me. I didn’t care if I gave birth to bastards, as long as they were his bastards. 

Slowly, he pulled himself out of me. He pulled his breeches back up and then he took two of his fingers and thrust them back into me. Then, he took the fingers out and they were covered with his seed. He stuck them in my mouth and I tasted him completely. He tasted exactly like I expected him to. “Mine.” He said. Then, he kissed my cheeks, first the left and then the right. “If you are good to me, Theon, I’ll be good to you in return. If you are loyal to me and only me, then I will be loyal to you and only you. Do you understand me?”

I nodded, too tired to verbally respond. He smiled and put my breeches back on. “I’ve worn you out, I see. Fine, I’ll take you back to your quarters before some alphas find you here and have their way with you.”

I nodded again. He carried me back to my quarters and laid me back onto my sheets. Then, I muttered the only words I could think of. “I love you.”

He looked back and smiled, “Yes, yes you little slut. I know you love me. I love you too.” Then, I was met with a slap across the face which was followed by a sweet kiss.


	2. 2.

2.

“Please Robb, you must ask your father to legitimize him! It would be my greatest pleasure if you would. You know I ask for so little anyway. It would meant the world to me if you did.”

Robb raised an eyebrow at me and asked, “Why do you love him so much? He’s just a bastard.”

I didn’t care for that word, nor did I appreciate the flippant way that Robb was using it to refer to Ramsay. “Since when do you hold prejudices concerning the status of someone’s birth? You continue to associate yourself with me, despite the fact that I am a traitor’s son.”

Robb shrugged. “You know I don’t care much for titles nor the status of one’s birth. I just don’t quite understand your relationship or why it exists the way it does. If I were to legitimize him, would a marriage soon take place after?”

I nodded, “Even if you don’t legitimize him, we will still be married. I promise you, I will marry him, bastard or not. I will leave here and go to his home at Winterfell and we will never see each other again, Robb. Don’t think that I’m playing with you, because I am serious. I won’t budge on this one. I love him and he loves me.”

Robb sighed. “I didn’t realize that you were so serious about him.”

Robb’s tone had become more serious and I was certain that he knew that I meant what I said. “When you meet the omega that you will spend your life with, will you let anything stand between you two?”

“No.” He muttered.

“Exactly!” I exclaimed. “You wouldn’t let anyone or anything stop you from loving your omega, so why should Ramsay and I stop ourselves because of a title? I would much prefer to marry the future Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, but I swear to you that I will marry Roose Bolton’s bastard if you make me.”

Robb sighed and gave up, tired and exhausted from arguing. “Fine! I’ll have him legitimized. Are you pleased, Theon?”

I nodded. “Immensely.”

I was do a bit of light reading when the door to my chambers burst open, with Ramsay walking into the room. He was holding a sheet of paper in his hand. He shoved it in my face and muttered a quick, “Read it.”

I took the paper from him and read it, ‘With this letter, I, Prince Robb of the Royal House Stark, son and heir of King Eddard Stark, protector of the Seven Kingdoms, make Ramsay, son of Roose Bolton, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, the legal heir to Lord Bolton.’

I looked up and smiled at him. He grabbed me roughly and kissed me in the harshest way possible. “You did it, boy. You legitimized me.”

I shook my head, not wanting to take too much credit. “No, Ramsay, Robb legitimized you. I didn’t have anything to do with it.”

He groaned. “Don’t play dumb or coy with me, boy. I know that you must have begged your friend, the prince, to legitimize me. He wouldn’t have done it on his own volition. You love me.”

I nodded. “Yes, Ramsay, I love you very much. But you love me more, don’t you?”

He growled and smirked. “I’d kill any man who laid his eyes on you, I swear it. You’re mine. Now and forever.”

I nodded, repeating his words again and again and again in my head. “I’m Ramsay’s, always and forever.”

“The doctor told me that you’re pregnant yet again. Is that true?”

I looked up at him, not quite certain how to answer. He didn’t sound pleased and I wanted to lie, but I slowly nodded my head. “Yes, I am pregnant again. Does it displease you?”

Ramsay raised an eyebrow, “Displease me?” He asked. “Boy, I am very pleased by this. Maybe even too pleased. You know well and good that I love when you’re full with my children deep in you. It just shows everyone around us what I’ve done. What I’ve accomplished.” 

I smiled, so pleased to hear him say that. “What do you think it will be, Ramsay? An alpha? Or maybe another omega.”

Ramsay shrugged. “It would be nice to have an alpha, you know. It is my duty to carry on the House Bolton name, you know.” Then he kissed me and added, “But I don’t care, as long as it looks like you. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the third part of the story. I'm thinking of doing another story at the end of the first book in this series, where Jon goes to Highgarden and sees Willas after so many years. Let me know. :)


End file.
